


The Luna Waltz

by Nox_graves



Series: The Luna Waltz [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Sexual Content, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-26 14:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nox_graves/pseuds/Nox_graves
Summary: Ever since she met the mysterious Ascian; Emet-Selch, she has a naggy feeling of familiarity and she is unable to put a finger on why. As she ventures through The First, what would the Echo unveiled for her and what would she learn about the Ascian.
Relationships: Scions of the Seventh Dawn & Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: The Luna Waltz [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582531
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	1. Trigger Word? Fur?

**Author's Note:**

> These stories take place throughout Shadowbringer's story, during the timeframe when the WOL is in the First, in between battles and downtime. Inspired by the (cough) heavily (cough) implied Emet-Selch/WoL relationship. Please note the tags/warnings.

Her entire focus is on her steps and her throws of her Chakrams, her cat ears twitch on top of her head as she listens to her surrounding for more enemies. Delivering her final strike with _Fountainfall_, the bear grunts for the last time before collapsing before her. Her tail swish behind in agitation, the Warrior of Light of the Source, currently the Warrior of Darkness of the First, ball her right hand into a fist as she shakes in anger. Nox’ila Graves or Nox; as the Scions of the Seventh Dawn fondly refers to her; she is pretty upset with her friends at this moment. She lets out a rather cute sounding frustrated cat sound before she goes back taking her anger out on the bears' population of Lakeland.

Nox is rather tall for Miqo'te of the Keepers of the Moon clan, her dark blue hair frames her face, she has odd-colored eyes, her right eye is the color of sapphire while her left is blood red, a beauty mark underneath her right eye. A small scar on the right side of her chin due to her adventures as a child. She is not a beautiful per se, but she is pleasant on the eyes, at least that was what she overheard her Thavnair Dance Troupe Teacher told another member.

On to the reason that caused the poor Miqo’te to be this frustrated…when others look at her, they see a noble, selfless and powerful warrior but Nox like any other felines has her own quirks. Her biggest weakness is…fur…furry items of any sort, Alphinaud Leveilleur; the older Elezen twin once caught her rubbing herself against a fur rug in their temporary stay of the Fortemps Household. Thancred Waters, their resident Rogue, now Gunbreaker had the pleasure of dragging the Warrior of Light away from furry distraction during many of their travels. She is a feline; she has no idea why such things attract her so and thus that faithful day.

~Flashback~

The Ascian in black Garlean regalia bows as he introduces himself,

“As for my true identity…” as he pulls his Ascian sigil glowing over his face,

“I am Emet-Selch, Ascian,” what truly caught Nox’ila’s attention is his coat with the fur trimmings. Before she can move, Alisaie Leveilleur; the younger Elezen twin, Urianger Augurelt; the Elezen Astrologian and Historian and Thancred without missing a beat grab hold of her tail. Thus, successfully immobilize her from running forward to her goal, Nox has her ears rest flat of her head as she endures her friends’ medaling. And when Emet-Selch starts talking about how their deed had delay the ‘Rejoining’, caused Nox to straightens herself. She grits her teeth as the Ascian go on and on, she guesses these Ascians really love the sound of their voices, especially this one… but something is drawing her to him…more than that fur coat. And when he suggested he will ally with them on their task to kill Lightwardens, Nox notices a certain tick on the side of the Ascian’s jaw…she wondered.

~End of Flashback~

Nox starts to throw her Chakrams faster and harder at the bears as the memory of that day floods her and the Miqo’te Dancer is angry at herself for having such a weakness and also at her friends for grabbing her by her tail.

It was just plain rude.

They even did it before an Ascian!

The Miqo’te’s attack is becoming less rhythmic and when Nox realizes it, she catches one of her Chakram and the blade imbedded itself a few centimeters into her palm, she curses,

“By the Twelve, this really hurts.” Her ears flattened on her head as she realizes how much a ‘Captain Obvious’ moment that was. Setting her Chakrams back to their loops as she examines the cut, she received much worst at the hands of enemies, she will live. Looking for her healing potion in her pouch only to find none…

“Good job, Nox…you’re a dumb cat, forgetting to get potions,” she mutters angrily at herself.

That is when a gloved hand takes her by the wrist gently and a black coat with white fur trimming appears before her, she looks up and right into Emet-Selch’s golden orbs, he half-smile at her,

“You are getting sloppy, Hero,” he comments casually.

“Just be glad, I know of some healing magicks,” he added and places a finger over her cut slowly tracing it healing it but what is ticking Nox off the word ‘sloppy’.

The memory of fighting the Griffin up on Baelsar's wall, the mocking tone of one Ilberd Feare calling her and adventures ‘sloppy’ triggers many dark memories and anger. Emet-Selch studies the Warrior of Light as she somehow grew quiet and a certain murderous aura emitting for the lean frame Miqo’te. Nox shakes her head to clear the memory of stupid Ilberd and she turns her attention to Emet-Selch,

“You have my thanks, Emet-Selch. I will appreciate if you would so kindly refer me by my given name. Either Nox’ila or Nox, whatever suit your fancy,” she ground out those words.

“I will take my leave now,” she adds, summoning her Chocobo, she mounts it with one swift motion, she then rides heading back to the Crystarium. Leaving Emet-Selch looks down at his hand where he held her, a gentle smile of fondness appears,

“So much like her…” he comments but quickly quenches that fleeting emotion before retreating into the shadows.

Nox makes her way to her room, avoiding the Scions along the way, she closes the door behind her and leans against it, she looks down at her hand where the Ascian held her, his touch was gentle, and that smile was genuine. Then, it hits her, she was all alone with the Ascian with the fur coat and yet, she did nothing!

“For Hydaelyn’s sake, I am so dumb!” she exclaims and whines, her ears hang low while her tail droops behind her, she sighs but Nox once again look down at her hand silently.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The WOL is always up for new pets (Minions, in this case, it will be known as pets...one way to explain them), during her hunt for a great serpent, she notices she was not alone. In fact, she might be the hunted...or so she thought, what will she learn with this encounter.

Nox’ila, the Warrior of Darkness the First is searching high and low for the elusive serpent, ‘The Great Serpent of Ronda’, she was told it dwells in the swamps, but she is still unable to find a single trace of it. She even questions the Night Blessed if they knew of its possible hunting grounds but all she got were dead-ends on top of dead-ends. She is taking a break from searching, as she sits on one of the big branches hanging over the swamps, her feline eyes spot the edge of a black coat behind a tree, her ears perk up for she recognizes that coat anywhere. That very coat that tempted her ever since she saw it, realize there is no better chance than ever, her Scions friends were all busy while she is out hunting for a new pet. She changes into her Ninja, using _Hide_, she slowly crept up upon the Ascian who is obviously spying on her, when the Warrior of Light is close enough, she unhides and leans over the Ascian,

“Did you see anything you like?” she teases, he turns to look at her, surprise can be seen on the Ascian’s expression. So, he can have other expressions than what he usually wears when he interacts with them.

“Mayhap, I was just a merely enjoying the nature,” he replies,

“Right, enjoying the nature,” she says with a playful tone. Emet-Selch gives up on any pretenses of decency,

“Yes, yes, I was spying on you…Nox. Because I was wondering what is the great, Warrior of Darkness doing tromping around in these parts of the woods?”

Her ears perk up when he refers her by her name, she gives him a happy smile, one that makes Emet-Selch backs away slightly, his pale face carries a slight hint of color,

“I am looking for a new pet, the locals say there is a serpent living in these swamps, so I was hunting for it,”

“A new pet?” Emet-Selch questions.

Nox’s odd-colored orbs lit up at his questions, she then turns away and calls out into the air,

“Come here, Luke, come here,” out from the Aether pocket a bulldog still with Garlean collar around its neck, races out and sits before the Warrior. Emet-Selch looks at the bulldog puppy that appears, that collar, he recalls one of the units was highly praised for using such dogs for attack canines, they were loyal and very efficient.

“A Garlean war puppy?” he questions,

“I rescued Luke after the fall of Doma Castle, he was all alone and his handler left him and so I took him in,” she replies. Luke barks at her, she commands it to sit and paw which the puppy perform the task with ease, the Miqo'te gives the puppy a treat which it eats happily when it notices Emet-Selch it comes up to him and barks at him happily. Nox cannot help but laugh at how the Ascian looks when the puppy is barking at him for attention but when the Ascian sighs and picks up the puppy and strokes it causing Luke to quiet down she claps her hands,

“I would never have guessed that the great Emet-Selch, the Ascian is an animal person, good job with Luke,” she says as she picks her puppy from his hands gently. She put the puppy down and commands it to return, the puppy races off back to where it came from,

“I had dogs before…I just have forgotten how tiny a puppy is…how attention-seeking one would be,” he replies. Nox seeing that they are striking up a nice conversation, she takes a deep breath,

“I know it may come as a strange request, can I touch the fur trimming of your coat?” she asks in a single breath, the Ascian looks at her strangely but he shrugs,

“Go ahead, are you an artisan of weave?” he asks, a logical explanation for such a strange request,

“I am…to see Garlean made garment, up close,” she lies through her teeth, he nods, and she reaches out gingerly and touches the fur trimmings. Her ears lay flat on her head, that is when she caught a familiar scent from him,

“Apologizes,” she mutters as she leans in and sniffs, only to realize how strange this may seem. She blushes and backs away from him but that is when that pesky Echo decides that she needed to see a Vision.

As she backs away, the Vision took her, and she feels herself falling and sees Emet-Selch moving after her before her vision fades into darkness.

_A tall…very tall cloaked figure embracing another tall figure…seemingly female. Words were exchanged but she wasn’t unable hear them._

When the vision finally releases her, she finds herself held on by Emet-Selch, she sighs in relief, for a second there she thought she will wake up sitting in swamp waters,

“You have my thanks, Emet…” she stops as the scent hits her once more, she purrs and rubs her cheek and chin on the Ascian. Emet-Selch looks at the Miqo'te, she is…scent marking him, he clears his throat, she stops and snaps back to reality, upon realizing she has done, her faces turn beet-red. She pushes away from him gently and gets back onto her feet,

“Once again, you have my thanks Emet-Selch,” she says…her face still flushing, she turns around and summons her Chocobo. She rides her mount back into the Slitherbough, as she rides, her brain is racing. Why the hell did she just scent mark an Ascian? Well, she did scent marked all her friends, but it was only head rubbing…what she did to Emet-Selch was a claiming…it should never be done idly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know actual cats scent-mark with their head, cheeks, and chin, they will go up over something or someone they like using the cheek and chin while if they like you enough they rub their head against you. The ultimate goal is to have a cat headbutt you. (Yes, the author has lots of useless information about cats. Please bear with her) And so it is a significant move in this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the lost and found of their friend and Scion Y’shtola, the WOL decides to give a proper thanks to the Ascian knowing how her friends are. And more probably an apology for her deed previously...which somehow felt right

The atmosphere was different from just a few minutes ago, Emet-Selch; the Ascian had just successfully pulled Y'shtola Rhul; the Scions’ Conjurer now Black Mage, out from the Lifestream…butt naked but alive. Nox’ila sighs in relief at the sight of the other Miqo’te, Runar a member of the Night’s Blessed rushes up to takes Y’shtola rather gingerly for such large feline male; into his arms. Her tail thump on the back of her leg rhythmically, as Nox is about to join her Scions friends who are slowly returning to Fanow, something made her turn to look at Emet-Selch. The Warrior of Darkness has come to learn to read the Ascian’s emotion like a book, she could even tell when he was lying through his teeth, like before this excursion, how he mentioned the Viis Huntresses of Fanow are surprisingly tenacious…he most probably allowed himself to get caught so he could check on them. Minfilia…should she says the current reincarnation of Minfilia; the Oracle of Light, a young girl, (in Nox’s opinion) is not supposed to be on the battlefield at all. Minfilia stops and looks at her,

“What’s…what’s the matter, Nox?”

“We are being a little rude to Emet-Selch, I will go offer my thanks personally, you go ahead with the rest, you know how they will react around him, it is best that I do it,” Nox says. The Oracle nods to her, looks at Emet-Selch and then turns back to join the rest, the Warrior of Darkness takes a deep breath and turns to look at Emet-Selch, he is looking at them with yearning in his eyes, he seems so lonely and so out of place, in his Garlean royal regalia, a part of her wants to go up to him and comfort him and also to keep him company. Shaking those silly ideas out of her head, the Miqo’te Dancer makes her way up to the Ascian, he looks at her, his golden orbs study her quietly as she slowly approaches.

Stopping before the man, Nox finally realize how tall the man is comparing to her, he is at least 2 heads above her, she looks at him, at this angle he looks attractive…even more than his great-grandson…reeling back her thoughts, what in the seven hells is she thinking. Seeing that she is studying him rather intently, he gives her a half-smile, which causes her heart to skip a heart. Her ears hang flat on top of her head,

“First, I will like to apologize that I scent marked you without your consent, I have no idea what got into me that day but I am very sorry about it,” she says, he gives her his no-big-deal shrug and laughs, it was a playful sound, one of her ear perk up in response,

“No harm done but should I be honored that I am now claimed by the Warrior of Darkness?” heat spread over her face.

Emet-Selch has the sudden urges to reach out and touch her ears, how her ears react to her every mood, he has been brooding a few days when he really saw-saw who the famed Warrior of Light really is. He would have a word with Elidibus when the time comes but now, he watches the Warrior…Nox, before him, the irony of that name.

“I would also like to thank you for bringing Y'shtola back to us…you of all people would understand the pain of losing someone…” she says, the Miqo’te notices a sudden change in Emet-Selch’s features, his eyes soften as if he is remembering something and it hurts him remembering it, he nods to her quietly.

“Well now, I will leave you to your plotting…not that I am holding it against you or anything,” she says with a playful grin and begins to walk away.

“Humor me for another moment…Nox?” he finds himself calling out to her, Emet-Selch curses himself for being so easily moved by old forgotten memories. She turns to look at him with those strangely alluring odd-colored eyes, that light within her is causing her some issue, if he is to play the long game, he may have to step in for a bit. Looking right into her eyes,

“Close your eyes for a moment,” he mutters, he quickly added,

“I swear to you and your Mother that I will not lay harm on you or bare any ill-will against you…at this moment.” A small voice within Nox tells her to lay her trust in him, he has given his word, she chose to listen to that voice, so far it has not led her astray. She closes her eyes, Emet-Selch surprise that she trusted him so easily, he steadied his voice,

“Listen only to my voice and nothing else, just breathe in and out…in and out…relax…I will make sure no harm comes to you, just relax,” her shoulder slacken moments later, he places his hand on her shoulder to push the light within her into submission, it is an easy task.

“_Ha…Hades?_” he snaps his attention onto the female before him, he places a finger on her lips.

“No. Say nothing. You will not sway me from my path. I will complete you…even if I die trying,” he says fiercely, sensing the light bending to his will, he sighs in relief, but he gently strokes her lips with his thumb wondering how it would taste like. Emet-Selch realized what is happening, pushing all his emotions away and lock them in a mental box, he will not sway, not now, not ever.

“Now you will be back to yourself when I snap my fingers in 3…2…1,” he snaps his fingers and the Warrior of Light slowly open her eyes.

Nox feels strange, her shoulders much lighter as if there was weight there and it is now removed, she looks at him as if asking him what he did,

“Your shoulders were too wind-up and as a Dancer, holding that posture will hurt you and so I gave you a hand,” he lies…seeing his tell but Nox chose not to point it out but still thankful whatever he has done. She feels all the stress and tension in her body and her soul suddenly lifted, she has no idea what he did, but she knows he helped, she steps closer to him, pulling him down and gives him a kiss on his cheek,

“Thank you, Emet-Selch,” she says gently. He is actually surprised by her action, the Ascian never expects such an appreciation from the Warrior of Light herself but somehow it felt nice. Nox realizing what she has done steps back quickly and gives a bright smile as her face once again taken a shade of red,

“See you back in Fanow, Emet-Selch,” she says, and she makes her way back…in a hurry. He watches as the view of the Warrior of Light slowly disappears; he places his hand on his face where she kissed him. It was nice. It felt really nice. He places his hand over his chest and mutters,

“No, do not get too happy. Do not be complacent. You lost her once if you open up, it will hurt even more now if you lose her again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, fluff for 3 chapters now...I promise we will get there soon


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since the impromptu History lesson from Emet-Selch, the WOL is plagued by nightmares of a long-forgotten past. One of hellfire and destruction. Searching for answers and she knows where to start but she must do it alone.

Braving the monsters on her own, the Warrior of Darkness armed only her Rapier and magicked crystal medium, she races through the halls of Qitana Ravel. It takes her longer than expected but she reaches the camber where the ancient murals are, she needs to know, she wants to know. That tale of the Ascian that Emet-Selch told them that day haunts her dream since that day, she needs answers and she believes the Echo and the murals can give them to her. Nox snarls in anger as one the bats attack her, using the black and red mana she had been gathering, she uses it as boost she struck the bat with a quick and swift motion of her rapier. She swings blood off her rapier and breathes, braving a place like this alone is a bad idea and if the Scions come to know of it, she will hear no end of it from them. Sheathing her rapier and crystal medium, Nox makes her way to the murals, her odd-colored eyes scanning each one, soon she stops before one, Emet-Selch’s voice echo gently in her head,

_“…Through prayer and sacrifice, the will of the star was made manifest. Zodiark was his name, and by His grace was the calamity averted…”_

The Warrior of Light and Darkness studies the painted mural that depicted the counterpart of the Mother Crystal;

“Zodiark,” she whispers his name

“Whoever is listening, let me remember instead of this haunting bits and pieces that I cannot make sense of,” she mutters, and she places her hand on the mural. The ancient paint is cool underneath her hand, she sighs when nothing happens but soon her vision faded into darkness and the Echo takes over.

_Buzz…buzz…_

_“The winner of this friendly spar is Hades!” a tall hooded male announces to a group of smaller cloaked figures, while in the center stood two of the smaller cloaked figures. Hades removes his mask to clean his face, revealing a young man with white locks and golden hue eyes…Nox know those eyes anywhere. She mouths his name…Hades…The other cloak figure approaches Hades and holds her hands (Nox assume it’s a female) to him,_

_“Congratulations, Hades. You fought well,” a female voice came from underneath the cloak. Young Hades blushes and retreat into the crowd, another figure comes up to her,_

_“You did nothing wrong, Hades is just shy,” he explains, she nods._

_Buzz…buzz…the Echo moves her forward._

_Hades now older and taller came down the steps, from afar the same female figure sees him, she makes her up to him,_

_“Good day to you, Emet-Selch, congratulations of receiving the title,” she says, Hades looks at her, a slight hint of color crosses his face but he leans over and kisses her. When he steps away slowly,_

_“You will be the better congratulatory gift to me, Persephone,” he says to her, he gives her his usual half-smile._

_The Echo once again move her forward in time, Nox is starting to see stars but she held on._

_“I now present to you the newly wedded Hades and Persephone,” a taller cloaked figure says to the crowd of cloaked figures who cheers, Hades kisses his bride and has the happiest smile on his face._

_Buzz…buzz…_

_Persephone and Hades are embracing…this is the same vision, the Echo had shown her some time back. Hades assures his wife, she tells him,_

_“Another city has fallen,”_

_“Persephone, Amaurot will be fine,” _

_“We will find a way, fret not my dearest heart,” he presses his head onto hers, holding her hands their fingers interlocking, they share a delicate kiss._

_“My colleagues and I have a plan,” he adds._

_Buzz…buzz…buzz… _

_Persephone stands guard before a summoning circle while Hades is lockout of the ritual room,_

_“Persephone stop this now. You must stop this. Please, do not destroy whatever future we finally have,” he pleads_

_“What of the future of new beings? This not legacy nor the future I will entrust to my child, I am sorry, Hades,” she replies._

_“Persephone!” With the last of Hades cries, a blinding white light engulfs everything, Nox sees Persephone slowly engulfed by the light, her mask slowly cracking and when the mask falls off, Nox sees her own face on Persephone._

_Buzz…buzz…_

The Echo releases her gently under the weight of the memory she just learned, she was Emet-Selch’s sundered wife, he knew who she was from the start. It explains everything, why she finds him familiar, why she was deeply attracted by his scent and why she even scent marked him.

“Please tell me, that gift of yours showed you everything, Nox…please” his voice shaking and uneven, she turns around to see Emet-Selch…Nox is not sure what to call him. She sees the tension in his shoulder, the fear in his eyes, she nods to his questions and tears rain down her face. He steps forward towards her, he wipes her tears with his thumb, pressing his head against her, he is so gentle as if this is a dream to him and one wrong move and everything will break.

“You knew all along and yet…” she mutters, he hushes her gently,

“What would you Scion friends say if they see the two of us in this state,” he reminds her. Nox can care less what any of them will say, she holds the pieces of this man’s wife's soul...she is his wife...she is not sure,

“Tell them nothing, go back to how things were, I beg of you. Nox…” he says, and he slowly withdraws his hands from her. She remembers from the vision that Hades would retreat from his wife…always, she grabs his wrist stopping him from running away again, she leans forward and kisses him gently on his lips.

Nox pulls away and stares at Emet-Selch fiercely, she is not letting him go not until she understands what is going on, his half-smile spread on his lips,

“So, there are some things that the Warrior of Light cannot do,” he teases, before Nox is able to rebut his claims, he captures her lips, he kisses hungrily and deeply. Taking her mouth and owning it, she tastes as sweet as he hopes she does, her lips are soft on his. He pulls away, leaving the Warrior of Light gasping for air,

“And that is how you kiss, my dear,” he breathes those own on her lips. He then kisses her head,

“Please my dear, Nox. You have to let it go, we serve two Gods that are at each other’s throat, our paths are different…” Nox growls at him…a A real cat growl that caught Emet-Selch totally off guard.

“Stop lying…I can tell you are lying; you have a tell,” she says as she pokes where the tick is on the side of his jaw.

The thought of walking away from him, make her heartache, she will put her bets with that small voice within her, she kisses him once more slightly better than that clumsy one she gave him a few minutes earlier.

“I am the Warrior of Darkness, it should be expected of me to…do some bad things,” she says with her face flush, her ears hanging down the side of her head, her tail curls around his hand. Emet-Selch laughs, a burst of genuine laughter,

“I hope you understand what dangerous game you are playing, my dear Nox. For once we start there is no turning back,” he says, the Miqo’te nods to him, he holds her close to him, while his scent engulfs making her purr uncontrollably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As currently at this part of the story, WOL has not met Hythlodaeus's shade yet, so the 'friend' is unnamed. As my WOL is Miqo'te which part cat, I give lots...I mean lots of cat-like attributes, which you see more in the future. A purring WOL is a content WOL. And as promised, the two are getting their sexy time next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories unfold, emotions spikes and things happen. The WOL found herself unable to deny nor stop everything the Ascian say or do. Her heart feels for him and she needs him in the most carnal manner.

With a snap of his fingers, he teleports both himself and Nox to the recreated home that was once his and his wife back in Amaurot. Studying her surroundings as memories flood her, Emet-Selch steps closer to her and whispers by her ear,

“Take it in slowly, you have all the time in the world, my dear,” he breathes brushes her skin causes her to shiver. Nox braves herself and turns to face him, his eyes fix on her ears,

“You can touch them if you like, just know…you are the only person I allowed to,” she tells him,

“What an honor,” he says as he reaches strokes her ears…her eyes flutter closed and she starts to purr loudly. He captures her lips once more this time hungrier than before, the need to consume her and own her is riding him on overdrive but he clamps the need down.

“I notice the Scion grabbing you by your tail during our introduction, what was that all about?” she blushes,

“I…err…” not waiting for her reply strokes her tail, earning him a moan from the Miqo’te, he laughs,

“That is not supposed to happen,” she exclaims,

“Then what is?” he asks as he kisses her again, guiding her slowly to the bed, he pulls away rubs his face against hers, causing her to purr.

“They knew my strange liking to fur and your coat…to stop me from moving, you can just grab me by the tail, and I won’t move,” she explains, a grin spread on his lips,

“But it seems your tail holds a lot more secrets,” he says as he strokes her tail once more, causing her to moan again.

He catches her as her leg the hit the edge of the bed, his golden orbs stare right into hers,

“You had no idea the pain and suffering you wrought onto me after the sundering. You chose _her_ over me, you chose _her_ over us,” he hisses, and he takes a bite on her neck. She cries out loud, he licks his bite and whispers dangerously,

“I am going leave my mark over you and when you return to your Mother, she will know who you belong to. You were never hers. You are mine and always be mine.” This causes the feline to growl slightly,

“I belong to no one but myself.” Yet another devilish grin spread on his lips, the lip that promises a lot of teasing ahead,

“Is that a challenge, my dear? When I am done with you, your body will remember me very well,” he leans in as he whispers each word onto her skin, making goosebumps prickling on her skin. Nox is experiencing a sensory overload, that bite makes her senses went on overdrive, he is marking her as a male cat would on his female, she frowns at the expect but also happy that he did it.

He lowers them both on to the bed, he traps her between him and the bed, takes out his scarf and ties it on her tail, she looks at him in surprise, she tries to move but she is unable to,

“Now that we got one test off the list,” he says, she growls at him, he laughs at her,

“Now, now, I know you shared the information about your tail out of trust, but I cannot have you fighting with me every step of the way, can we?” He leans over and devours her lips, the thousand and upon thousand years of searching and waiting for her, he pours it into his kisses, his hands work to shed her from her clothes, her weapon belt goes first, the rapier is finely made but he will get her another one. Piece by piece her armor and clothes falls off the bed, he kneels above her drinking in the beautiful sight, licking his lips, he takes off his coat and pulls his gloves off with his teeth.

“I could snap my fingers and you will as naked as a babe for me but I am going to take my time with you,” he reminds her as he reaches to strokes her face but the Warrior of Light is not going down without a fight, she tries to bite his hand, he smirks and rubs his thumb on her sensitive nipples, earning him a hiss of pleasure. Emet-Selch places his mouth over her mounts teasing, licking and sucking, his mouth traces down to her waist she takes another bite of her side which earns him a growl from the Miqo’te,

“I did warn you,” he whispers. He continues his journey downwards, leaving kisses and bites along her lean body, removing her lower garment with relative ease,

“Now it seems hardly fair, that I am only one in various degrees of undress,” she gasps her complaint, he kisses her stomach,

“Patience, my love,” he tells her. His lips trace a path down to the vee between her thighs and he smiles at the sight that greets him, settling himself before her thighs, he dips a finger into her dripping folds, causing Nox to cries out his name,

“Emet…” he places his lips on her inner thigh leaving yet another mark

“No, not that name, you should know the name to call me by, my love,” he says huskily. Her hands in his hair as he kisses and marking her inner thighs,

“Ha…Hades, please stop teasing me,” she pleads,

“I am planning to take my time and let you scream yourself hoarse,” he says and he takes her into his mouth, her fingers dig into his scalp as he sucks and licks her nether lips, he can sense his beloved on her edge. Arching her back, she explodes into his awaiting mouth as she screams his name into the night, he drinks her in and kisses her the mark he left on her inner thigh before removing himself from her.

Nox whimpers at the sudden loss of his body heat, he strokes her tail gently she moans at his touch,

“Don’t worry, I am not done with you,” he says as he removes his shirt and his pants which has grown significantly uncomfortable. Revealing his length ripe and ready, he positions himself before her entrance, he kisses her deeply,

“Seeing how bad a kisser you were, I will assume, I am your first man,” he teases. Out of spite, she digs her nails into his bare tights, he hisses but grins at his lover’s feistiness, he smacks her butt once, she growls at him,

“What’s that for,”

“For being catty with me…I am going take it slow,” he says. Slowly he pushes himself into her, she gasps and bites her lip, he stops allowing her to get used to him, she nods to him, he pushes deeper and no sooner he is fully sheath within her. Giving her time to get used to him inside her, he kisses her deeply, he finally feels complete, all his resentment and tension left him. He is finally where he should be, with his beloved,

“Hades…” she gasps, he pulls himself out and slowly entering her again,

“I am not fragile, Hades,” she hisses at him and digs her nails into his shoulder, he grins and obliges his lover. He hastens his pace, earning him, her moan of pleasure, she tries to shallow her moan by biting him on the shoulder, hence marking him as her further. Her bite only makes him drives into her faster. She cries,

“Hades, Hades, I am going…stop…” he kisses her deeply and she cries into the kiss as she climaxes, feeling he too at his limit, a few more deep thrusts into her, grunting as he empties his seeds into her.

Removing the scarf from her tail, she snuggles close to him as they lay there on the bed resting, he kisses her forehead, Emet-Selch studies at the female in his arm, her soul is incomplete, yet she remembers. What is he to do? He strokes her back, intending to keep his promise, he places his Ascian sigil on the small of her back, which cause her to stir and open her beautiful eyes.

“Hades…I saw everything, how we met, the day we wed and the final day that we fought…everything,” she says softly, he nods quietly,

“I am sure _she_ will be upset seeing you on the dark path of villainy,” he sits up in a jolt, he looks at her furiously,

“Do not assume what Persephone wants. You are just a broken husk of what radiance and beauty she was…” before he can complete, Nox knocks her forehead onto his…rather hard. A loud impact echoes the room. Emet-Selch hiss in pain, the Miqo’te takes his hand on places over her heart,

“Of course, I will not know what she wants but I do know she is right here,” she tells him.

“She has always been here, she was the one who makes me scent mark you, she is the one who makes me see the murals again, stop denying the fact she is here, though in pieces she is still here,” she tells him bravely, in Emet-Selch eyes, he is seeing his Persephone over Nox as she makes that proclamation, tears fill his eyes,

“I love you as she has, unconditionally, that is my promise to you, my dearest soul,” he looks at Nox as tears fall from his face…she is here, that was the silly pet name his Persephone gave him, he pulls Nox close,

“I should have known…I should have known, you would return to me, my dearest heart, my dearest Persephone,” he mutters. Nox holds him tightly, the tiny voice asks her to hold him tight and never let go, for she has become his reason to defy Zodiark.

He nuzzles her neck gently, a purr escapes the Warrior of Light, he pulls her onto his lap,

“My love, we are not quite done with each other,” he tells her,

“Ha…Hades…wait,” she cries…

…

…

After rounds of lovemaking, his lover is finally spent, she curls up in his arms, he kisses her forehead, for this one time he hated himself for being who he is. Looking at her sleeping face, he missed her so,

“I will find a way…” he whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised. The sexy time. Nox behaves more cat-ish than most Miqo'te as some of you may notice. She likes high places, naps, furry moving stuff, and cuddles. Nox 'hears' Persephone, she is very intuned with her needs and wants, she is Persephone just incomplete.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their relationship cannot be known by the Scions. What would they think? Some of the Scions may have noticed something amiss between the two, will the secret be out or keep under wraps?

Nox’ila is training on her Gunblade on her own, she recently expresses her desire in the Gunbreaker Job and Thancred Waters is the sort of person who gives you a quick rundown of the skills and allows you to figures the rest out on your own. And so, Nox has been spending a few hours each day on a training dummy. And as for things between her and Hades, they both agree to keep their relationship under wraps, he will come to spirit her away in the night, they will enjoy the company of each other or some other “activities”.

“Give them no quarters and _no mercy_,” she mutters and swings her Gunblade and psyching herself up, which succeed and a magical buff has been placed on herself, she slashes the Gunblade in a series of attacks but the Gunblade flies out of her hand, she curses,

“Seven Hells,” Emet-Selch teleports into sight,

“Take a break, you need it. I couldn’t have you broken before the major battle,” he says and he places a box on the ground, he makes his way to picks up Gunblade she lost,

“I will taking this, you try that for a change,” he tells her and gives her a playful wink before teleports away.

They have decided to keep up with appearances when not in the privacy of their room, as Emet-Selch is very sure there were eyes on her, especially those of the mysterious Crystal Exarch. Emet-Selch is still figuring out who is underneath that hood. Alas, the Scions are no fools, they did notice the sudden change in the Ascian's demeanor when he is speaking to or about their friend. They notice a few times how he would purposefully remind their Hero friend to mind herself, to drink water or to take a break. The Ascian would grab their friend by her collar to stop her from running into dangers, mayhap he is making sure that the Warrior of Light stays fighting fit for whatever plans he has installed for her. Alisaie has personally witness Emet-Selch poking the forehead of their friend and reprimanding her for her silly choices, the younger twin is some-what surprise by how close the two has grown and finds it very unsettling.

Nox makes her up to the box and opens it, inside lays a shiny Gunblade, the hilt fits perfectly in her hand, she takes it out and gives it a few swings. This Gunblade seems to be made for her…well knowing who gifted it to her, it most probably is…she starts attuning to the blade. Once done she takes her stances and slashes the training dummy, it feels so much better than the one before, she will have to speak with him in private about buying expensive gifts for her. Her ears perk up as she hears something, she stops her motion and listens,

“Help…someone help me!” it is a cry for help, ignoring everything she makes her way to the sound, she spots the source of the cry. One of the Night’s Blessed Gather, the poor chap is being chased by one those Vampire Treant, she charges in and closing the gap with relative ease, she swings her Gunblade upwards,

“Pick on someone your own size,” she provokes, the creature screams at her in rage.

“Go get Master Matoya and the rest of my friends, I will take it from here,” she tells the Gather, whom nods and runs off. Returning her attention back to the creature, it tries to slam its fits on her, but she parries it,

“Well, Hades…my love, let’s see what your gift can do,” she says with a playful grin.

When the Scions reaches her, she is holding the Treant off, much to everyone’s surprise, Alisaie jumps in with a jolt of magic blast, while Y’shtola cast fire on the creature, all the while Nox keeps the creature’s attention on her. Minfilia goes in and slashes her dual daggers in swift succession,

“Time to go bye-bye,” Nox taunts, she swings wide across the Treant causing a neat slash on the center, the Treant bows and the light in its eyes dim and winks off,

“May you return to our Mother,” Nox whispers a quick prayer.

“Are you alright?” Y’shtola questions but soon a dark mood crosses the other Miqo’te’s face, Nox laughs and sheath her Gunblade,

“Well that was exhilarating,” she exclaims

“I am fine, thank you Y’shtola,” she replies with a smile. Alisaie sighs at their friend,

“You should have wait for us, look at you, you cover in leaves and dirt,” the younger twin says and helps her dust leaves from her clothes. Nox looks at her clothes,

“I need a shower, I…”

“How about we go to the Hot Spring Bath in Lakeland?” Alisaie suggested out of the blue,

“I mean, I can just retire to our camp and get a shower and quick change of clothes…” Y’shtola grabs her by the tail,

“A wonderful suggestion…you are coming with, young lady,” the Black Mage says rather sternly.

Somehow or rather this became a Girls Night Out, the guys for some reason after seeing Y’shtola, all turn down their invitation and so the four of them reach the Hot Spring bath near the outskirts of Lakeland. The Springs are known to have some healing properties and some soldiers spend their time soothing aching muscles and other ailments. Due to height differences, Alisaie and Minfilia are ushers into another room to change while Y’shtola and Nox use this one. Nox relaxes only for a little, due to her ‘activities’ with her lover…he marked her up pretty bad, she will one day pay him back for all the marking but now, her main concern is the Scions seeing those marks. With both Alisaie and Minfilia gone, Nox gingerly changes out of her clothes but when she sees the towel and suits, she let her guard down.

“Out with it, Nox. Who are you seeing?” the Black Mage asks bluntly, Nox jumps back in surprise by Y’shtola’s sudden question,

“Erm…. someone?” she tries to test her luck with the Black Mage. The Miqo’te glares at her…really glares, Nox whimpers slightly,

“I can smell him on you…and for some reason I recognize his scent,” Y'shtola says flatly. Nox opens her mouth wanting to deny but Alisaie’s voice save her,

“Y'shtola, Nox, what is taking you two so long?” Nox is going die from a heart attack one of these days.

Nox sighs as she settles down in the spring water, her ears flat and relaxes on top of her head, her tail thumping the side of the pool rhythmically, she has rinse and shower before stepping into spring as per the instruction of the place. The spring waters slowly easing some of the aches in her arms due to her constant swinging of the Gunblade. Alisaie looks at Nox and tries to engage with some small talk,

“You were great earlier, by the way, you only start this class like less than a week,”

“Thank you, Alisaie. Hearing it from you makes me feel so much better,” Nox replies with a smile. Minfilia looks at over at Nox then spots a dark mark on the base of her neck, only visible now because Nox’s hair is not hiding it,

“Nox…Nox did you get hurt?” the child Oracle points out, concern in her voice. Nox touches her neck,

“Hmm, I feel fine,” she replies absentmindedly, Alisaie takes a closer look, she quickly covers Minfilia’s ears,

“Nox…are you seeing someone? You have a hickey on your neck,” Alisaie teases, Nox’s face turns a few shades of red, she has forgotten all about that one.

“About that, she is seeing someone as she so boldly admitted to me, before you interrupted the conversation earlier, Alisaie,” Y’shtola says rather hotly, Minfilia is looking at the three of them wondering what is going on.

“So, who is he? Is he from the First? Are you going to introduce him to us? Wait…you two did it?” Alisaie’s question did not stop there, she went on and on, Y’shtola is keeping quiet letting Nox suffer the barrage of Alisaie.

Someone clears his throat purposefully behind the four of them, they turn to see Emet-Selch, Nox really wants to run into his arms right this moment and run away from these females. His golden orbs study all four of them but Alisaie caught his eyes lingering on Nox,

“I hope I am not interrupting anything but, a handsome young chap came by the camp and to pass you a message, Hero. He said he will wait for you at the usual spot and he ran off after that, taken a lover, I see. Bold of you,” he says. Nox seeing it as her chance to make an escape,

“Not lover, just a friend, Emet-Selch but thank you,” she says as she gets out of the waters,

“It seems I am needed somewhere else, friends. I see you guys tomorrow,” she says and makes her way back to the showers to change. Alisaie notices how the slimy Ascian stares at her friend’s disappearing view,

“There is no handsome young chap, is there, Emet-Selch?” Y’shtola questions the Ascian with a chilly tone,

“Who knows?” he replies and gives a dismissive shrug knowing very well the Miqo’te Black Mage is unable to see it.

“You are plotting,” Alisaie accuses,

“I believe we had that conversation before, young one. Of course, I am plotting, every single day,” he replies,

“But as for my mission, today is to help…a friend,” he adds which causes Alisaie to snort.

“Her private matters should stay as the name suggest… private, she spends days of her life fighting for the masses, I don’t think it is too much to ask…especially from her friends to leave her private matter alone,” he says with a bite in his tone. Minfilia looks at the Y’shtola and Alisaie and says,

“N…Nox seems happier now, she is no longer brooding and sulky as if she is shouldering the world, she smiles a lot more now. If this the doing of her having a lover, I think it is a good thing.” Emet-Selch claps his gloved hands,

“See, even a child knows it,” he mutters, he looks at Minfilia,

“Please talk some sense into these two,” he adds before he walks away giving his typical wave. Alisaie is deeply in thought wondering was she too nosy about their friend’s private life and cause Nox to be uncomfortable, so uncomfortable that even Emet-Selch can see it and yet none of them did?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically Nox received a HQ Gunblade and I play Gunbreaker and I am still figuring the job out but I like it. Chapter 6 took a bit longer for I had to do a re-write, this one has a better flow of events than the first one.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more Lightwarden is killed, a celebration is held in the WOD's name. After a few...well more than a few mugs of ale, the WOL with the aid of Scions, has to retire drunk.

The miners welcome their return from their slaying of the Lightwarden with cheers and a celebration in the Warrior of Darkness’s name under the night. Nox’ila loves a party and joins in the fun, Urianger and Alisaie try to interfere but the mug Nox’ila is holding never dry up. The Miqo’te happily downs every mug, till the point her cheeks redden and her head spins,

“Nox, you need to stop,” Alisaie tells her, Nox hiccups while Alphinaud and his sister takes the mug from the Warrior of Darkness while Urianger enlisting Thancred’s help stirs the miners from noticing the guest of honor for the celebration is spirted away. Nox’s head hurts and her vision blur, she pushes herself off the wall,

“Nox, you should have stopped,”

“That mug did not empty…” she says while speech slurs,

“We will bring you back to camp,” Alisaie offers,

“…I will be fine…I will teleport to…_his_ place,” she informs them. The fact that Nox is dating someone is common knowledge among the Scions, both Thancred and Urianger agreed with Emet-Selch (the only thing Thancred agrees with), that Nox’s private life is her own business. Whoever she is seeing, is her business. Alisaie rubs her back hoping to soothe her somehow,

“Thank you, friends…” she says, and she manages to teleport away.

Nox steps into the foyer, she hiccups and settles down on the steps as her body is too heavy and her vision is too unfocused to be useful, laying down will be the best thing right now. She sighs but she hears him coming in after her,

“Make me remember that I swore off any ale from Amh Araeng,” she whimpers,

“I should have snatched a few those mugs from you,” he comments, and he lifts her up in bridal carry with ease, she wraps her arms around his neck and buries her face in his shoulders,

“Head…hurts,” she mutters, he kisses her head,

“I will make it better,” he whispers and carries her to their room.

When he enters this house, he cast aside his title of ‘Emet-Selch’, he is but a mere Hades, the lover of Nox’ila, which is also why she only refers him as such in their house. Their house. Their home. A tiny corner of the world, they call their own. Hades like the sound of that. Placing her in the tub, he showers her with the utmost care, he then dresses her in her favorite sleeping attire, his oversize shirt, and inner garments, well not that he can deny he likes the idea of it. He gingerly lays her down on their bed, but she reaches to pull him to her, he crawls into bed with her, setting her head on his lap as he strokes her head while using whatever healing magicks he knows to ease the edge.

“My head is pounding make it stop,” she mutters,

“That will teach you to watch your alcohol,” he chastises her, she crawls and sits on his lap while her head rests on his chest. He smiles at her softly and holds her close, he kisses her head while trying his best to make her feel better.

Nox rest her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat while she purrs, he strokes her head gently, as the fog slowly lifted from her mind and she is somewhat sober, she nuzzles her lover gently. At that moment, her brain finally caught up with her, she pushes herself off Hades,

“I have something to show you,” she says as she crawls out their bed and she takes his hand, leading him to the hall,

“What is it, Love. Are you sure you well enough to move around,” he says, she tips her toes and kisses him gently.

“I am well enough. I just mastered a new dance and I want you to be my first audience,” she tells him,

“I am humble,” he says. Nox moves away from him, she reaches into the aether and pulls out her Chakrams, while the aether mist changes her attire into of the dance troupe attire, the tiny bells chime with her movement. She takes her position, her feet, her hands and hips start moving along to the unheard melody, every step she takes tells of grace and beauty, if the dance has a story, it is of finally finding a lost love. Hades finds it a fitting dance for them both. Her chakrams move as though it is part of her, the dance flowing, and her attire flows with her, making the whole dance a feast for the eyes. She ends the dance and her breath labor but has the biggest smile on her face,

“It was beautiful, Nox,” he says, she places the chakrams back into the Aether pocket while her attire changes back to what she was wearing before. He gently takes her hand and kisses every finger, the cuts on her fingers tell him how much work she put into this dance, in order to show him first,

“You are an excellent dancer then and now, you are always the better dancer,” he comments.

A dance, they have yet danced before, a playful grin spread on his lips, he backs away and straightens himself, pulling his grace and posture when he was King, he holds his hand to her and bows,

“May I have the honor to dance with you, my lady.” She takes his hand and curtsy,

“The honor will be mine, my lord,” she replies, he takes her hand leads her to the open balcony, he places his hand on her waist, her on his shoulder, he snaps his fingers and a soft waltz melody plays while they dance with the music. As they dance, the soft moonlight cast their silhouette on the wall, the lovers dancing to the Luna Waltz, dancing their worry and the world away.

For there is only them and no one else. No world in peril. There is no Ascian or Hero. It is only the two of them and their love for each other that last for lifetimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short, it also helps to show the tender side of Hades and WOL's need to show him wonderful things first.


	8. The Promise of an Ancient ~ Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emet-Selch is confronted by his task as an Ascian for millenniums and his need for his lover. He is willing to go the distance but at what cost and will he be willing to do so.

~On the Source~

Stepping through the portal, his scowl is visible to anyone who saw him, he has been summoned back to the Source by the Emissary…speaking about the Emissary, Elidibus steps forward to greet him,

“Emet-Selch, old friend,” that man is still wearing the skin of his Great-grandson. Looking at Zenos, he wonders if Varis should have gotten the boy a puppy or something, else the boy will not be this wrong. Oh, Nox told him the things that happened between Zenos and herself, the thought of bringing the boy back to life than break his neck for everything he made Nox endure is very tempting. Emet-Selch warns,

“Do not assume, I will not stab you even you are wearing that skin…so be quick about it, Elidibus,”

“A simple ‘Good afternoon’ will be nice but I will get right to it then, old friend,” Elidibus says.

“Do not stray from our purpose, Emet-Selch,” Elidibus informs him in a dangerous tone. Emet-Selch laughs, it is a burst of painful and agonizing laughter,

“Pray tell, when did I ever, but…” he says and slams his fist into the pillar next to him,

“Why none of you told me, who the Warrior of Light is? Who she truly is?” he growls.

The rage and murderous intent are palpable in the room, Elidibus is surprised by Emet-Selch sudden display of rage, that man never let his emotion rule him… not in the case when his Persephone is concerned.

“I lost her to the Hydaelyn once, I lost her to the Light once and now I am destined to lose her all over again,” he grounds his words out

“Now, now, Emet-Selch, Lahabrea and myself knew you will put everything aside the moment you learn who she is, think about our Brethren….” he tries to reason with his friend but before he is able to finish Emet-Selch waves it off.

“Fret not, the gears are set in motion, I will lose her once more and this time it will be by my own hand,” he snarls, he turns around and ready to walk away,

“Do not walk away from our goal,” Elidibus tells him,

“I will die just to make sure she survives. Walking away is never an option. It is never one for us Ascian,” he says, and he steps into the portal heading back to where his Lover is, where he will spend the rest of his time with her. They are running on a tight timetable, but he meant it, he is willing to lay his life down for Nox to live.

~Back on the First~

The Warrior of Light is dancing to a jolly tune to entertain the children of the Night’s Blessed, Nox’ila spins and throws her chakrams out in an angle ensuring they will spin back to her. She twirls and sidesteps, taking another spin, she catches her chakrams with ease. The children cheers, there is magic in dances, this one lightens the heart and welcomes joy into them. At least that was what she was told by her Dance teacher but seeing the happy faces of the child, Nox really hopes it is true. After she ended her dance, she herds the kids to their lessons when a Mystel child comes up to her shyly and hands her a flower, she squats down and gently heads bump the young Mystel female,

“Thank you, it is beautiful,” she says and takes the flower gingerly from the child. Nox has a soft spot for children, now that she remembered it was because Persephone was going to be a mother when everything happened. The Mystel touches her face,

“Why are you sad, Warrior of Darkness?” she asks, Nox smiles at her,

“I am not sad, dearest child. I just remember something bad but no need to concern yourself about it, child,” she tells the child with all the Motherly poise. The Mystel child gives her a quick hug before running off with her friends, Nox gets up and sighs, Persephone’s memories always sadden her. A mother. Nox can never see herself as one due to her duty as the Warrior of Light, she bet how much will the rest of Ascians want to find out her weakness and if she has a child…she would have two weakness. The first one will always be her beloved.

Y’shtola clears throat as she somehow is able to tell that he friend is deeply in thought, Nox turns to see the Black Mage Leader of the Night’s Blessed, Nox visibly flinch a little,

“Good afternoon, Y’shtola,” she greets, Y’shtola grabs her by the tail which earns her a slight whimper from the famed Warrior of Light.

“I will like to apologize for my behavior the other day, it was rude of me to stick my nose into your private matters,” the Black Mage says gently and slowly release Nox’s tail. Y’shtola places a hand on Nox’s head,

“Due to our responsibility, relationships are never encouraged but there are times, we need the gentle comfort of a partner. For that I am sorry, my friend,” she says, Y’shtola is genuinely apologetic. Nox head bumps Y’shtola gently and rubs her head on the female, Y’shtola laughs and pats Nox’s head,

“You always have been a giant fluff of love,” the Black Mage comments,

“You know I respect and love you as an elder sister, Y’shtola. I will never hold it against you,” the Warrior of Light informs her friend, Nox’s tail curls around with Y’shtola's a little,

“I am honored,” Y’shtola says

“Now you must be exhausted helping us entertain the children while the adults work, best you take a break,” the Black Mage adds. Nox head bumps Y’shtola once more before leaving.

Teleporting back to their private home, Hades has installed the a Miniature Aetheryte at the door just for her to come and go at ease, as unlike he who can walk with the shadows, she can only travel by Aetherytes. Her ears strain to listen for any movement in the house, the house is still and quiet, she wonders where Hades is…he is an Ascian, he should be summoned by Elidibus for some things. She makes her way to their showers, taking a hot shower, Hades has always offered to shower with her and taking his chances to shampoo her head. She has always wonder why. Washing off the day’s dust and exhaustion, she enters their sleeping chambers, only to find his coat laying unguarded and very inviting on their bed.

“For the love of…whatever,” she says, and she sprang like the feline she is, she jumps onto his coat and rubs her face all over the fur trimming and black Garlean smooth cloth, she purrs in content when his scent reaches her. She always finds his scent calming, not before long the Warrior of Light is curling up with his coat close to her as she sleeps soundly.

Hades returns to their home still raging from his conversation with Elidibus, as he walks into their room, he stops as all his rage, anger and the need to choke someone instantly evaporates away. A soft, tender smile appears on his face, one very rare but he finds himself smiling more and more recently, he finds his lover sound asleep while snuggling to his coat, he has extra coat laying around just for her. Making his way to their bed, he kneels and kisses her head gently,

“I will do everything in my power to keep you alive, even if I have to grovel and beg your _Mother_ and strike a deal with her, I will gladly do so. For you, I will do anything,” he whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emet-Selch/Hades has at least 2 extra coats just for his Lover. I hear the pain in his voice and the anguish his eyes at certain cutscenes where he speaks about his friends. Hence the birth of a few lines and scenes in this chapter.


	9. The Promise of an Ancient ~ Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He has made his decision and he gave her his word. He told her of the plan and now he can only play his role as the Villain till the curtain calls.

Slowly she stirs awake, she finds herself trapped by a pair of warm arms and her face flush on someone’s chest, listening to his even heartbeat, from the scent she knows who is holding her. She snuggles closer, the rustling of the coat trap between them reminds her what happened, she smiles and inhales his scent, she purrs…he smells of the ocean breeze, sun-baked cotton sheets, and Home. She studies him as he breathes evenly, he has fallen asleep, she leans closer, gingerly pulls his shirt off his shoulder, she gives him a hickey…at least she makes it is unseen even with his coat off, Hades stirs, his voice still sleepy,

“It seems that my kitty has picked up some bad habit,” she snuggles closer to him and inhales his scent purring,

“Well, you left plenty on me, so I feel it is fair that I give you some,” she replies. He sits up slightly and taps her on the nose,

“I will have to stop you there, love. You scent marked me, you clawed my back and marked me any possible manner a feline would. In that case, I am happy that I at least leave on you a permanent mark, just to be fair,” he teases as he touches her where his mark is on the small of her back. She inhales sharping at his touches, he gives her his usual but rather charming half-smile, he then kisses her, he then kisses her head,

“We need to talk, it might not be pleasant, but it has to be done,” he says.

Remaining in their position, Hades plays with her hair absentmindedly, he likes it when she is close to him,

“I was summoned to the Source by Elidibus. I was warned not to stray away from our goal; it seems they knew…”

“…Not that, I can care less about what they think,” he adds. Nox says nothing and looks at him with her beautiful odd-color eyes,

“I made a scene about why none of them who met you informed me about you, Elidibus was trying to make me see reason but whatever we had planned for this world has already set in motion,”

“And what’s that?”

“The death of the Warrior of Light,” Hades replies. Nox nods keeping quiet allowing him to finish whatever he has on his mind,

“But the thought of losing you after I finally found you…I cannot…and I will not suffer that lost again. I will find a way,”

“Hades, how? You know better than anyone that the Light that I absorb from the Lightwardens is tearing me apart. You were the one stabilizing the Light all this time,” Nox says. Hades places his head onto hers,

“I have a plan, you just need to know whatever I do or say from now on is for you and your survival, I will seek an audience with Hydaelyn as well,” he mutters, Nox is no fool, she figures what he intends to do.

She growls at him and headbutts him with her forehead, Hades growls at her as he rubs his head,

“You do that often when you are furious,” he comments,

“That is Kitty’s headbutt of affection, get used to it,” she tells him sternly. He smirks at her,

“You intend to play the role of a villain and force my hand into spending the Light to fight you…I am no fool and my time spending with you makes me remember a lot, even how you think, my love,”

“This is the only way, Nox,” he tells her. Nox growls and digs her fingers into his back,

‘Nox…”

“Stop saying that! I do not want to lose you! You belong to me and no one else!” she snarls in her kitty fit of rage,

“Likewise, I belong to you, I am your kitten and for you, I will fight till my last tooth and claw,” she growls. Nox pause for a moment as she just realizes what did she just call herself, she blushes and hides her face on his chest, Hade laughs,

“My kitten, huh?” he asks as he strokes her the tip of her ear slightly,

“So, can I get a kiss from my kitten?” he questions. Nox lifts her now beet-red face and kisses him gently, he smiles,

“What else does my kitten want?” he asks,

“Your kitten needs you,” she replies blushing,

“Then come get it,” he whispers.

Nox kicks off her inner garment as she hastily pulls her lover out of his pants, he is already dripping and ready, she looks at him as if questioning,

“You have no idea what kind of effect you have on a man, do you?” he asks, he pulls her to him, he kisses her hungrily. Breaking the kiss, she slowly lowers herself onto him, she bites her lower lip as she slowly takes his full length. He slowly guides her down onto him, when she has fully sheath him, he grunts and sighs,

“Nox,” he kisses her hungrily and demanding, she lifts herself up and lowers herself down again, she pulls away from the kiss,

“Hades…I…” she moans,

“Take your time, love…we are not going anywhere,” he teases her. Moving on him and Hades meet her with each agonizing stroke, his hands support her back and her front teasing her nipples, his mouth captures and owning her lips. Feeling his lover becoming underdone above him, he too follows suit, he grunts and press his face in her damp hair as he empties his seed into her, he pulls her into a deep kiss,

“I love you, Nox’ila, my Persephone, my heart, I will find a way. I will make a future for the two of us. I will come back to you no matter, this I promise you,” he says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, my WOL knows what to say and can be brainless at the same time. And I make in a way that both Hades and WOL know that the WOL is unable to contain anymore Light without any help. Hades is the reason she is still holding up until the end. And yeah ended it with a Sexy time and a promise.


	10. Before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pieces are in place, the plans are laid down, the gears are in motion. She has to get ready for the fight for her life while the crippling Light inside is tearing her upon yet she cannot say a word. She can find no solace without help.

Both Urianger and Y’shtola are concern about Nox’ila health, they seem to know the condition her body is in…well of course Y’shtola is able to see the Aether of a person, which was why she first mistook her aether as of a Lightwarden when they journeyed to look for her. Ever since their talk, Nox has not seen Emet-Selch, they needed the Light to consume her, he did not tell her the details, he only asks her to endure and constantly apologize for what he is gonna do to her and hers. Nox is training hard with the rapier, she needs to get ready for the battle that will unfold the moment they storm up Mt. Glug… Vauthry has done enough harm to the people and this realm. She will put an end to him, she solemnly swears on Hydaelyn.

Nox’ila’s head starts to spin and her vision fades into black.

_Hear…Feel...Think…_

_Nox’ila finds herself before the Mother Crystal, even after Emet-Selch’s history lesson, she places her faith and trust in Hydaelyn. _

_“Child, tell me your wish for the man named Hades?” Nox’ila is taken aback, so it seems Hades had managed to contact Hydaelyn, she places her hand over her heart,_

_“To have him with me by my side. Mother Hydaelyn, I have never willingly given my heart to anyone, I do not wish to regret that I did,” she informs Hydaelyn. _

_“Walk the path of Light as you always have, the pieces will fall align themselves for you, child,” Hydaelyn says gently, Nox blinks when she feels somewhat like hands on her face and gentle kiss on her forehead. It reminds her of how her mother would do when she was still a child,_

_“Walk tall, my child,”_ _Hydaelyn adds._

_Hear…Feel…Think…_

Nox’s eyes flutter open to see the Scions around her with concern written over their faces, she touches the side of her head,

“This is the first time Hydaelyn reach me on the First. No worries, it was Mother who wanted a word with me,” she explains,

“You are her Champion, no doubt you had hesitation,” Y’shtola replies,

“I had but no more,” she says,

“Once we bring down Vauthry, the night will return to the First finally for more than a hundred years,” Alisaie reminds her. Ryne who was once Minfilia; the child Oracle but the girl is forging her own path now,

“Nox…you spoke to the Mother Crystal?” she questions,

“Yes, that I did,” Nox replies with a smile but she stops when something breaks within her, but she holds still for a moment and soon it ends. Y’shtola’s pale silver eyes fall on her, she points to the Warrior of Light,

“You. My friend should retire for the day, we have a big day tomorrow,” she says, Nox looks at Y’shtola for a while and nods,

“Alright, I am making my way back to my room, Bossy kitty,” she says as she leaves.

Once behind, close door, Nox leans against the door and breathes hard, she tries to focus on something without her vision going white, but she is unable to. She must endure it, she must, she gave Hades her word she will, and she can. The thought of Hades and his irksome yet handsome half-smile, the whiteness in her vision fades and the glass shattering sound stop ringing in her ears, she relaxes. Nox mutters,

“Mother Hydaelyn give me strength,” she cleans herself up and falls on her bed in a loud flop, she misses him so much, she curls up and wishes she has stolen one of his spare coats, soon she drifts into an uneasy sleep.

He feels out of sorts, he feels like he is missing something…or someone, the bed feels bigger and colder, the house feels loner and quieter. He growls at himself; he needs to stay on task, he needed to focus,

“For the sweet love of…whatever…I always do what I like anyway,” he mutters himself and shrugs. Just one night, one glimpse of his beloved, his heart will rest easy for the night. After tomorrow, all bets are off. He has somewhat an idea where his beloved would be now, the Light is unbearable, and that Black Mage woman will see through Nox with relatively ease and send her back to her room. He snaps his fingers and teleports himself into the room of his lover back in the Crystarium and he was right afterall, he finds her asleep on her bed but the Light within her pulsing with slight intensity…after tomorrow, it will be so much worst. He makes his way to her and settles down next to her, stroking her face gingerly, she sighs in her sleep, her shoulders are too tense even in her sleep.

“This is no good, not good at all, love,” he whispers, he snaps his fingers and his spare coat into his hand, he lays his coat over her, knowing very well, his scent comforts her to a degree. Hoping it may help her to rest easy before the big day, she grabs the coat and snuggles to it for comfort, the tension in her shoulder slackens and she seems all-around more at ease. He leans in and kisses her on the head,

“Please endure a bit longer, love. The end is upon us, once again I apologize for the things I will do and say to you and yours,” he whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, this is the grind before the second last Primal of the game. So yeah.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battles between light and dark, the champion of 2 ancient primal. A promise hanging in the air. Will they walk together finally or apart?

She is lock-in battle with a towering creature that was once Hades, a wave of shadow energy almost knocks her off the tiny platform where she and adventures who heed her call for battle. Nox’ila, the Warrior of Light and Darkness glares at the being before her, this is Hades, this is his true form as an Ascian warped by Zordiark’s influence. She drops her Rapier and crystal medium into the aether pocket, pulling out her chakrams, switching to her Dancer. Since their encounter started off when she is a Dancer, she will end this as one. She dives back into the fight with the Elder Ascian,

“Let’s dance, Hades,” she grits those words out and follows by a series of assaults. With each throw of her Chakram, a memory of them together float to the forefront of her brain, their first kiss in Qitana Ravel, their first night together, the time when he gifted her a gunblade, their dance under the moonlight and many more. Each of her attacks is fuel by her knowledge, he will keep his promise to her.

As Nox catches her Chakram and witness the fall of the Elder Ascian before her, a sharp pang grips her heart, she can taste her fear, but she shakes it off, not now. She feels his eyes on her, as he slowly falls off the platform,

“I…will…not…yield…” she hears him, she blinks her eyes hoping to ease the sensation of bursting into tears away. Hades received a second-wind after the memory of his brethren’s and his duty towards them, he reaches his clawed hand out at her, that is when Thancred Waters appears and smashes the White Auracite into smaller pieces and sending them into the Ascian’s body, Nox turns to see all her friends focusing their aether on the Auracite pieces now imbedded into Hades’s body, as the Auracite burst with Light, Hades howls in pain, Urianger turns to her and shouts,

“Now, strike with all thy might!”

Nox nods to him, focus all the Light and all her Aether into a singular point in her palm and with rejoining with Ardbert, his essence still lingers, the Light within her takes a form of a great axe. Hades howls in rage and madness as he reaches for them, the creeping darkness engulfing them, Nox throws the great axe at him, square in his chest, the light of the axe all but fades. Every Scion held their breaths, so did Nox but the light flickers back and with a single flash of light it passes through Hades’s body.

As his powers wade, so does the illusion he places over the battle arena, Hades back in his human form touches the gaping hole in his chest, he reaches to lower his hood, his golden orbs fixate onto the female Miqo’te, her Aether has stable, the Light is spend, he has done his job. She is safe. She has survived.

“Remember…remember us…”

“Remember…that we once lived…” Nox nods to him, a silent promise, with that Hades; Emet-Selch slowly dissolves into a blue aether but not before giving her, his half-smile and disappears. Nox is clenching her fists so hard that her nails dig into her hand just to stop herself from crying,

“It’s over, Emet-Selch is no more…” Alphinaud comes up to her and says, Nox has a sudden need to slap that boy but she cannot blame him. Hades, after all, was the Villain in their eyes. But not for her.

After they finally they reach the mainland and enlisting the Elumorians to help fish Urianger out of the sea, a celebration was held in Crystarium for the Warrior of Darkness, Nox numbs her inner pain and goes about the motion of what she usually does, greeting people, smiling at them. Y’shtola places a hand on her shoulder,

“You should take a rest, pray return to you lover and celebrate with him, you need him more than you need any of us and any of this,” she tells her, Nox is grateful for the Miqo’te but what will she return to, is what she dreads. Nox gives Y’shtola a big hug and not saying a word for she is afraid if she opens her mouth everything will come out, tears and the truth so a hug will suffice. She let’s go of the Black Mage and head bumps her gently, Y’shtola can tell something is eating her friend but it is something, yet her friend is unwilling to share…if that is so, so be it, for her friend will tell them eventually.

Nox teleports herself back to the recreated home that was his and hers in Ancient times, Hades place anchors in place for this illusionary city to stay around even if he is gone, this place is still here for her to come and go. The house is cold and silence, she passes an easel and a half-done painting of her, Hades must have painted it when she was away from him, she traces her fingers on the painting. She turns to make her way into their room, on the bed rest his spare coat, tears start to fill her eyes as she stumbles across the room, grabbing the coat and holding it close as she weeps her heart out.

“You promised,” she mutters, burying her face into the coat as she weeps, his scent is still lingering on the coat, he knew she will return here, he knew. Her ears perk up as she hears the door creaking open and a familiar voice says,

“I intend to keep my promise, did my kitten miss me that much?” she looks up from the coat, she sees him whole and unharmed before her, still wearing that half-smile on his lip. She drops the coat and throws herself onto him, he catches her and holds her close to him, he kisses her head,

“Hydaelyn came through with her promise,” he whispers to her,

“I am never letting go of you, never,” he informs her. Nox grabs him by his collar and kisses him deeply, surprised by his kitten’s but he returns the kiss with the same need, she pulls away and presses her head on his chest,

“The heart and soul should never be apart again, I cannot bear the distance,” she tells him, he laughs,

“That I agree,” he says and kisses her once more.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really enjoying this chapter and cried as I wrote this chapter. This is actually what I wanted for Emet-Selch to be alive and I also believe he is, the Rat King is lurking. As this story ends, don't worry I have a few shorts for this series plan out.


End file.
